


The Ship Of Dreams

by isakandeven



Category: SKAM (TV), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Even as Jack, Homosexuality, Isak as Rose, M/M, RMS Titanic, SKAM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakandeven/pseuds/isakandeven
Summary: This is a story of how Isak and Even fell in love on The Ship Of Dreams.___This is the original Titanic storyline, so it is basically the same as the Titanic movie (1997) only with Skam characters and some Norwegian phrases.I don't own anything. All the credit goes to Titanic (1997) and Skam.





	The Ship Of Dreams

The unsinkable ship; April 10th 1912

Today was the start of the RMS Titanic’s maiden voyage. Titanic was the pride of the White Star Line, as the largest, strongest, most stable and most luxurious of their steamships yet. And apparently, it was unsinkable.  
It would be taking over 2000 people to New York, where many poor immigrants would begin new and hopefully better lives in America, or where rich people would go to business events, or just vacation.

  
People from all over Southampton, England, where Titanic was docked, came out to say goodbye to relatives or just to see the great ship’s departure. There was a large crowd of immigrant steerage passengers admiring the great ship, as they awaited their turn in the mandatory health inspection queue.  
These people came mostly from all over England, Ireland and Scandinavia. But there were many immigrants of other nationalities as well. 8-year-old Noora Saetre from Norway admired the ship from the arms of her father.

  
”That’s a big boat, eh?” The father asked his daugter.

  
”Pappa, it’s a ship!” Noora corrected him.

  
Her father laughed. ”You’re right!” he said. Just then, there was the loud beep of a car horn, and Noora turned around.  
17-year-old Isak Valtersen stepped out of the car and looked around. Isak was engaged to Chris Schistad. Chris was an arrogant, snobby jerk and Isak hated him.  
His mother Abbie Valtersen, had made a sort of business deal with Chris’ father Emil Schistad. Chris needed to find a husband in order to inhert his millions, and the Valtersen’s needed money.

  
Emil Schistad wanted his son to get married, then and only then, would he let him have access to his inhertance. Isak’s father had passed away when he was 14-years-old, leaving himself and his mother in a legacy of bad dept.  
The only thing that was keeping Abbie from becoming a seamstress, was their surname, but they were running out of time. So, Abbie and Emil had arranged a business deal in which Isak and Chris would get married. The arrangement was perfect for everyone expect Isak.  
Isak’s mother would get money and keep her high social status, two things she couldn’t live without. Emil would see his son get married and Chris would get a kind husband to show off. But Isak, all he got was the realization that he’d never be free.  
He’d never get to travel, or become an actor or an artist, and he’d never be able to have his own thoughts and opinions without Chris’ approval. And he knew he’d never get that. Chris was so controlling of Isak, so controlling that he felt as if he may as well be chained atop a pedestal in Schistad manor.

As Isak examined the great ship, he found himself unimpressed. Why should he have been impressed, it was taking him closer to his new life with Chris. They were going to Philadelphia with Abbie, Isak’s maid Eva, and Chris’ valet William, for Isak and Chris’ engagement gala.  
”I don’t see what all the fuss is about, it doesn’t look any bigger than the Mauritania,” Isak commented dryly. It’s just a ship afterall.  
Chris stepped out of the car beside him. ”You can blasé about some things Isak, but not about Titanic! It’s over 100 feet longer than Mauritania, and far more luxurious!” he boasted with a smirk across his face.

  
Abbie Valtersen stepped out of the car last. ”Your son is far too difficult to impress, Abbie!” Chris said. Abbie gave a snobby chuckle.  
She looked around.

”So, this is the ship they say in unsinkable?” she asked haughtily.

  
Chris smirked. ”It is unsinkable! God himself couldn’t sink this ship!” he boasted, waving his walking stick around.

  
Just then, a crew member had tried to get Chris’ attention by yelling ”Sir!” but Chris had ignored him. He tried again. ”SIR!”  
Chris spun around. ”WHAT?” he snapped.

”You’ll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, it’s round that way, Sir, ” the crew member told him.

Chris scoffed and handed him a wad of cash. ”I put my faith in you good sir. Now kindly see my man.” He pointed to William.

”Of course sir, if there’s anything I can-” William put his hand on the man’s shoulder.

”Ah, yes, all those from that cart there, twelve from here, to the parlor suite rooms B52, 54, 56,” William said. There was a loud blow of a whistle, announcing that Titanic was leaving in 10 minutes. Abbie, Chris, Isak, Eva and William boarded the ship.

  
As they were walking up the ramp, Isak looked back at Eva. ”My coat?” he asked.  
Eva smiled. ”I have it”, she replied.

  
They walked up the first class ramp, with Abbie in the lead, to give their names. Chris had his arm linked with Isak’s as they stepped over the threshold into the ship. To everyone else Titanic was indeed quite accurate to it’s nickname, the Ship of Dreams. But Isak saw it as a slave ship taking him to America in chains. Though on the outside he appeared calm and collected like the man he was raised to be, inside, he was screaming.

Meanwhile , in a local Southampton pub, there was an intense poker game going on. It was between 20-year-old Even Bech Naesheim, a travelling artist from Oslo and his best friend 19-year-old Magnus Fossbakken against two Swedish cousins, Olaf and Sven Gunderson. Sven had foolishly bet his and Olaf’s Titanic steerage tickets, and Olaf was extremely angry at him for it.

”Bastard! Idiot!” Olaf growled.

”Käften!” Sven replied, telling him to shut up.

Magnus looked at his cards, realizing he didn’t have anything. Faen, Even better have a good hand… He was getting nervous because Even had bet all of their money.

”Even, du er gal! You bet everything we have!” he said. Even blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette at Magnus.

”When you’ve got nothing, you’ve got nothing to lose”, he reassured him. Magnus shook his head telling himself that he would kill Even if they lost all of their money.  
The Swedes were still arguing. ”Du idiot kan inte fatta att du satsar våra biljetter!” Olaf hissed, he couldn’t believe that Sven had bet their tickets. Sven replied back in Swedish, but Even and Magnus understood most of it, thanks to the similarities between the two languages.

Even took a long drag of his cigarette. ”Alright, moment of truth. Someone’s life is about to change, Magnus?” he prodded glancing at the peeved man beside him.  
Magnus shot him a dirty look and shrugged, indicating that he had nothing. Even smiled innocently. ”Inget,” he noted.  
”Inget,” Magnus replied with an annoyed and angry glare.

Even looked across the table. ”Olaf?” he asked. The Swedish man just huffed, glaring at him with cold gray eyes. He looked to his right. ”Sven?” he tried, noticing that the other Swede wore a faint smirk across his face, that he was hiding behind his card fan.

Sven picked a card and placed it on the table. ”Hit.”

Even examined his cards, seeing that he had a full house. He decided to play a trick on Magnus.

”Uh-oh, two pair. I’m sorry Magnus…” he started.  
Magnus was infuriated and slammed his cards down on the table. ”You’re sorry?! Føkk deg! You bet all our money!” he yelled.  
Even smiled mischeviously. ”I’m sorry, you’re not going to see your mom again for a long time…” he continued.  
Magnus was confused. ”CAUSE WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA, FULL HOUSE BOYS!” Even yelled slamming down his own cards.

At this Magnus was overwhelmed with excitement and he grabbed the tickets. ”HERREGUD TACK!” he yelled happily.  
Even was whooping triumphantly, and Olaf grabbed his collar. ”Förbannade usling!” he hissed ready to punch Even. Even cringed, then felt Olaf release him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Olaf punch Sven, who went flying off his chair to the floor. Olaf grabbed him and slammed him repeatedly on the ground, while cursing in Swedish that he was goint to kill him. Even laughed.

He turned to Magnus. ”Come on!”  
Even and Magnus hugged each other, overjoyed that they were going to America. Even whooped again and kissed the tickets. ”I’m going to America!” he shouted, Magnus joining him.

Just then the pubkeeper chimed in. ”No mate… Titanic go to America, in 5 minutes!” he said holding up his pocket watch for them to see.  
Even looked at the clock. ”Faen! Magnus, come on!” he exclaimed. They quickly scooped their winnings into Even’s big potato sack and ran out of the pub.  
They ran through the crowded streets of Southampton, dodging in and out between people. ”We’re riding in high style now! We’re a couple regular swells! We’re practically goddamn royalty!”

Magnus was panting to try and keep up with him. ”Ja, this is my skjebne! Like I told you, I’m going to America to be millionaire!” he shouted, nearly getting trampled by a horse.

”Whoa!” Even yelled.

”Løsunge!” Magnus shouted at the horse.  
They kept running. ”Du er gal!” Magnus yelled.  
Even laughed. ”Maybe, but I’ve got the tickets! Come on, I thought you were fast!” he shouted over his shoulder.  
Magnus was running as fast as he could. ”Vente! Vente!” he yelled, wheezing.

They ran up to the steerage boarding ramp, just as the officer was getting ready to close the doors. ”Wait! Wait, we’re passengers! We’re passengers!” Even yelled, waving his hands. They ran up to Sixth Officer Moody, who held out his hand for their tickets.  
”Have you been through the inspection queue?” he asked.  
Even glanced at Magnus. ”Of course. Anyways, we don’t have any lice, we’re Americans… both of us,” he lied.  
Officer Moody nodded. ”Right. Come aboard.” He shuffled them inside.

Even and Magnus could barely believe their good fortune. They ran as fast as they could down the corridor up to the steerage deck, where people were going to wave goodbye. ”We’re the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?” Even shouted. Magnus couldn’t stop laughing.

They ran up to the deck where all the other steerage passengers were lined up against the rails waving and shouting goodbye to family and friends, or just random people if they didn’t know anyone. Even and Magnus hopped up on to the rail and waved excitedly at the hundreds upon hundreds of people below.  
”Goodbye, I’ll miss you!” Even yelled, waving wildly.  
Magnus shot him a confused glance. ”You know someone?” he asked.  
Even chuckled. ”Of course not, that’s not the point!” he explained.  
Magnus nodded. ”I will never forget you! he yelled. They continued to wave goodbye.

Below decks crew members in the engine room ran around yanking levers to start the engines, and in the boiler room the stokers were frantically shoving coal into the furnaces. The propellers started moving and slowly but surely Titanic started to leave port. It was escorted by two small sailboats. Hundreds of people clapped, cheered and snapped photographs of the great ship’s departure.

Once the Titanic left port, the passengers went back inside to find their cabins and settle in. Even looked at their tickets. ”G-60,” he said reading their tickets. Magnus nodded. They made their way down to G deck and started down the first corridor. ”G-60, G-60…” Even was mumbling as Magnus jogged to catch up with him.  
They dodged between many confused immigrants, some unable to even read their tickets. ”This way darling.” An Irish mother directed her two small children down another hallway.

Even accidentally bumped into someone. ”Excuse me, sorry,” he mumbled.

”Ah, G-60! Right here!” Even announced finding their cabin. Even opened the cabin door and inside sat two Swedish men who were extremely confused. Even went over to one of the men who sat against the wall below the porthole folding a sweater. ”Hejdå! I’m Even, Even Bech Naesheim. Nice to meet you,” he said shaking the man’s hand.  
Even turned around to see that Magnus had already claimed the top bunk. He went over and started tickling him. ”Hey, who says you get the top bunk, huh?” he asked. Magnus giggled mischeviously.

The Swede looked at the other one. ”Var är Sven?” he asked. The other Swede shrugged.

Meanwhile up in first class, Christoffer Schistad was checking out his private promenade deck. ”This is your private promenade deck, Sir. Would you be requiring anything?” one of the stewards asked.  
Chris shook his head and gave a dismissing wave. ”Excuse me,” he said. The steward left.

Isak was putting up his prized Picasso paintings in his suite. He was mumbling to himself. ”No… it had a lot of faces on it… this is the one.” He picked up one of his favorite painting.  
Eva came up beside him. ”Would you like all of them out, Sir?” She asked.  
Isak nodded. ”Yes, we need a little colour in this room,” he decided. He set the painting he had been holding down on the sofa.

William was telling the stewards where to put things. ”Ah, put it in there… in the wardrobe,” he ordered, as the stewards carried their things into the rooms.  
Just then, Chris came in from the promenade deck. ”Herregud, not those finger paintings again, they certainly were a waste of money,” he commented seeing what Isak was doing.

Isak huffed and ignored him. Chris was always so critical of everything that brought Isak even the tiniest ounce of pleasure. ”The difference between Chris’ taste in art and mine is that I have some… they’re fascinating. It’s like being inside a dream or something, there’s truth but no logic,” he mused haughtily.  
Eva reached out to touch the painting. ”What’s the artist’s name?” She asked fascinated.  
Isak went to grab another painting. ”Something Picasso,” he replied.

Chris scoffed and stepped out of the doorway, walking further into the room. ”Something Picasso, he won’t amount to a thing! He won’t, trust me! At least they were cheap.” he commented while following his companions.


End file.
